El Rey Omega
by luna shinigami
Summary: Su estandarte es un lobo blanco teñido en sangre que alguna vez fue inocente. Él pondrá al mundo de rodillas, Él es el Rey Omega


**EL REY OMEGA**

[Yuri On Ice]

Nota: los personajes de Yuri On Ice no pertenecen, este fic es sin ánimo de lucro.

Luchemos contra el plagio entre más seamos, más se escucharán nuestras voces, no dejemos que personas inescrupulosas se lleven nuestro trabajo… propuesta liderada por Katrinna Le Fay y adoptada por Luna Shinigami.

Si el fic no es de tu agrado, no te gusto el final, el comienzo o las notas de autor, no te gustan los personajes, ni te agrada la autora, por favor, a riesgo de ser grosera, no comentes, pero si tienes una crítica constructiva decente, soy toda oídos.

Atentamente Luna Shinigami

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

se suman los estandartes,

alzados en guerra sin tregua

un lobo blanco estepario

brilla en las telas.

donde antes, había en el reino de un joven rey

y su omega consorte

las tierras pacificas del lobo estepario,

de sangre se bañaron.

Ahora su estandarte es un lobo blanco

teñido en sangre que alguna vez

fue inocente.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

De su boca agrietada, salían pequeñas bocaradas de aire frio, sus manos frías, heladas al borde del congelamiento, amoratadas, agangrenadas, bañadas en un dolor casi anormal y antinatural; a pesar de ello, trataba de mantenerlas calientes, de ponerlas contra su boca, de desear que el dolor mermara.

Escucho los lobos y sintió un escalofrío que rodeo su columna vertebral y la apretó contra sus costillas, prefería la muerte en la nieve, que la muerte a manos de "él".

Repto sobre la fría nieve, tratando de no hacer ruido con sus escasas ropas, cuando lo sintió y grito en agonía, su sangre manchaba la blanca nieve, un rastro de migajas, un rastro siniestro de la barbarie.

Su pierna derecha mostraba el perfecto contraste de la flecha de hierro entrando por su muslo y atravesando el hueso, su pierna izquierda fue pintada cruelmente de la misma manera, haciendo que gritara de nuevo y que la sangre, pintara armoniosamente la nieve.

El sonido de los caballos acercándose hizo que tratara de redoblar los esfuerzos risorios por huir.

-Leo... Leo...- una voz socarrona, los pequeños pasos de aquel torturador - Leo ¿estas huyendo de mi amabilidad? ¿de mi compañía? - dijo suavemente, como si fuese un maldito encantador y no el monstruo que de verdad era.

se giró adolorido y vio con horror como se acercaba el bello príncipe del reino, con un halo de belleza que igualaba su demencia.

-Su... SU majestad- el castaño se aferró a la nieve

-mi querido Leo...- le sonrió acercándose y saco una daga de su cinto y comenzó a pasar el filo sobre el rostro ajena, abriendo la piel y dejando caer densas gotas de sangre -Mi querido muchacho...- se retiró- sería injusto de mi parte que fueras al arda Solo, que caminaras al cielo en completo abandono - mientras decía estas palabras, la sombra del encantador le dio una bolsa sanguinolenta, mientras con una sola mirada los soldados de su majestad, se lanzaban en ristre contra él, atándolo a un árbol, con gruesas cadenas, sin importar el daño a sus piernas, la gangrena de sus manos o los golpes en su pecho, que había tenido con anterioridad.

Bajo su cabeza castaña - piedad mi señor... piedad-

-soy piadoso Leo- le aseguro con rin tintín - muy piadoso, es más como muestra de mi piedad, no morirás solo en la estepa, como muestra de mi piedad tendrás una buena compañía- dejo la bolsa en el suelo y la destapo; los ojos de León se abrieron hasta el punto del dolor, su voz se cortó en la mitad, su cuerpo cayo hacia adelante únicamente sujeto por las gruesas cadenas -espero que se reúnan en el cielo, querido- movió sus manos - déjenlo para que los lobos y la nieve hagan su trabajo- le dijo a los soldados y subió a su blanca caballo -dejen que el alfa se despida de este mundo junto con su omega- ladeo la sonrisa y espoleo su animal.

Los cascos se alejaron, mientras los lobos aullaban por la reciente comida que era dejada en el bosque.

Leo alzo su cabeza cuando vio a los animales blancos de las estepas, abrir su hocico dentado y lo último que vio, fue la cabeza de su Omega, de su Omega embarazado, Guang Hong Ji.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

 _Los escudos en forma de lobo estepario se alzaron en un aullido profundo; en un mundo de alfas, de seres fuertes genéticamente, su amo y señor era un Omega, un muchacho endurecido por la traición, aquella que llevo a la muerte a su hermano mayor, el Rey, su consorte y su hija; la traición había llegado al gran castillo y cegaron la vida devota de buenos monarcas._

 _Cuando eso sucedió, el corazón del príncipe se endureció, porque la muerte empaño su alma y la caída de su amado hermano y su esposo, puso un velo de odio en sus ojos._

 _La rabia se apropió de su cuerpo y la furia nació de su vientre, él era el nuevo rey._

 _El rey Omega_

 _y Viviría por la venganza._

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Los ojos azules intimidaron al más alto, el cabello rubio fino caía sobre su hombro adornado con una pequeña trenza y el broche de su cabello era un diamante en forma de copo de Nieve.

Su mirada era burlona.

Su postura de saberse vencedor.

Lo odió por eso.

Pudo ver al hombre a su lado, antes un príncipe, ahora un esclavo, un cosaco, un alfa. Un puto alfa, atado como un animal, a los designios de un omega.

Gruño cuando el rubio se acercó a él y solo pudo sentir las manos fuertes del alfa atacándolo, inmovilizándolo, por atreverse a gruñirle al rubio, a un ser, que en su perspectiva era inferior.

-es un niño malo, ¿Verdad Beka? - le dijo en rin tintín, con una sonrisa que provocaba borrársela con piedras -Jean-Jacques Leroy, príncipe Alfa de los Estados del Norte- se burló acercándose, sabiendo que estaba bien sujeto por su Alfa prisionero - JJ ¿qué decías? ¿Una Puta Omega no podría tener un alfa como tu entre mis piernas? No será entre mis piernas, prospecto de alfa- le aseguro - Beka... llévalo a la mazmorra y explícale como son las cosas, en las Tierras de Hielo, él que no aprende …- sonrió – Muere, JJ, y será mejor que aprendas, que aquí, en estas tierras, los Alfas no tienen domino, no tienen las de ganar- se acercó al rostro de este escuchándolo gruñir – No me hagas castrarte querido- le dijo dándole dos golpecitos en la mejilla, y Vio como Beka con agilidad, lo levantaba.

Aun siendo un poco más bajo que Leroy era el doble de fuerte y ahora el príncipe de los estados del Norte aprendería de primera mano que era estar en el poder del Amo Omega de Yuri Plisetsky.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

 _Los escudos en forma de lobo estepario se alzaron en un aullido profundo; en un mundo de alfas, de seres fuertes genéticamente, su amo y señor era un Omega, un muchacho endurecido por la traición, aquella que llevo a la muerte a su hermano mayor, el Rey, su consorte y su hija; la traición había llegado al gran castillo y cegaron la vida devota de buenos monarcas._

 _Las pesadillas de ese día, aun le lastiman el alma y se levanta gritando en su inmensa cama, toca suavemente su vientre, aquel que se encuentra seco._

 _Gruñe como un animal herido y siente los brazos de aquel cosaco que ahora era esclavo, le besa con desesperación aun cuando sabe que este lo ama de alguna manera que él jamás podrá corresponderle._

 _Y llora._

 _Llora por lo perdido y en el beso y en la cama, grita el nombre de su hermano y de su esposo, grita el nombre de su sobrina hasta quedar dormido._

 _Solo de noche regresa a ser un delicado Omega, al cuidado del Alfa._

 _A pesar de ser el Rey Omega_

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

-Eres un alfa sin honor- gruño JJ, estaba atado, su cuerpo estaba lleno de latigazos y golpes, más su brío jamás había diezmado. Sabía que jamás debió entrar al reino frio del rey Omega, como le llamaban sus enemigos, jamás debió atravesar la muralla de hielo, jamás debió llegar a esta estepa pensando que era fácil derrocar a un Omega, que cuando viera lo grandioso que era, entraría en su harem y otorgaría sus tierras, a cambio del caer de la noche en su cama, una que otra vez.

El cosaco solo lo mira seriamente, sin demostrar ningún sentimiento ni a favor ni en contra del hombre. Solo sigue blandiendo el látigo como lo que era, _el ejecutor del Rey Omega_. Alzo su brazo alevosía y el golpe impacto de manera fuerte en la espalda del Jean Jacques, viéndolo retorcerse como lo hizo con los anteriores latigazos.

-Agradece tu suerte- dijo al fin, con voz rasposa el ejecutor – mi Rey te desea para tu celo, tus soldados no tuvieron esa gracia y perecieron-

Jean Jacques abrió sus ojos azules –¡Jamás pasare el celo con un demente! - le gruño atado – Soy un Alfa-

-eres un alfa que tiene un honor y depende de la "calidad" de tu honor, sobrevivirás o serás ajusticiado- se acerco agarrando sus cabellos con fuerza – aquí no tienes decisión, no tienes palabra, vas a retozar con mi rey en su celo y luego serás desechado como los demás, no eres nada mas especial que un pene con un nudo entre tus piernas y eso no te hace especial, ni mas grande, ni mas inteligente, te hace solo un pene con un nudo- le gruño soltándolo – agradece a los hados, que vio algo en ti-

JJ le miro con rabia, con el orgullo herido, incluso mas allá de sus propias heridas causadas por el cosaco – y tu ¿sobreviviste como yo? ¿Retozando con una puta omega? - vio como el Alfa tomaba un bate con púas.

-Mi rey solo necesita tu nudo, no tus piernas- se acerco y luego de eso, alzo el bate cayendo repetidas ocasiones en las piernas de el rey Leroy, se pudo escuchar el crujido de sus piernas ceder, los huesos siendo destrozados por la fuerza del otro y los gritos en agonía del Rey de los Estados del Norte.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Los pasos se escucharon en aquel suelo azul casi de cristal, suaves, acompasados, lentos, sigilosos como el de una espía, una confidente, incluso como observadora.

-Beka esta con el rey de los estados del norte- Informo, viendo a su Rey Omega.

-Un idiota que pensó que por ser Omega iba a destronarme ofreciéndome algunas noches baratas en su cama- el rubio se levanto despacio, su cuerpo desnudo bajo una suave caída de noche oscura, sin ningún arreglo mas que él mismo, total ¿para que engalanar la belleza con algo mas que la misma belleza? - escuche a los soldados que Beka le partió las piernas-

-Hablo mal de usted, majestad, y sabe como es Beka- aseguro la pelirroja acomodando sus mechones rojos - ¿es necesario esto? Vendrán más enemigos del reino-

-vendrán por una leyenda, pero también sabrán que suceden si vienen a mi reino – le aseguro apretando la mano- Leo fue un recordatorio a todos los del reino de lo que sucede si me traicionan, Leroy será un recordatorio para los extranjeros de que sucede si tratan de dominar mis tierras y mi reino-

-Jamás dejaremos que eso suceda majestad- aseguro la pelirroja – Mi familia a servido a la suya por generaciones, y le debo la vida y mi honor a la caída de su hermano, jamás dejare que nadie vuelva a dañar a la familia real-

El rey se giró y sonrió, acercándose lentamente a la pelirroja – Mila, Mila, Mila, jamás les culpe de lo que le paso a Viktor y a…- trago saliva apretando su mano – y a… Yuuri, jamás les culpe, les perdone la vida, fue una traición, lo que hizo Giaccometi, fue una traición, lo tuyo no lo fue – le aseguro – Tu pusiste la corona en mi cabeza Mila- beso su frente – confiaste en mi – paso sus dedos y sus uñas se clavaron como garras en el cráneo de la mujer, que la hizo gemir de dolor- tu me entiendes, como me entiende Beka, los únicos alfas en los cuales confió-

Mila apretó las manos con fuerza y solo asintió, hasta que su majestad quito las manos de su cabeza, viendo como su majestad abría el balcón, para dejar entrar el viento ártico.

-Yuurio- susurro al verlo abrir los brazos desnudándose ante el clima impasible, apretó una mano contra su pecho, sabiendo que su rey omega, ya no sentía y ahora había un bloque de hielo en vez de corazón; le habían quitado el alma y la inocencia, convirtiéndolo en un tirando de su propio pueblo y del pueblo ajeno, le habían quitado el alma y lo habían convertido en una cascara vacía. ¿Y quien era ella para juzgar su sadismo? ¿Quién era ella para evitar su puño de hierro? ¿Quién era ella para evitar que cometiera locuras de poder? Su familia había dejado entrar a los extraños, su familia había dejado que lastimaran al antiguo rey alfa y a su precioso consorte, su familia había dejado que asesinaran a la pequeña heredera. ¿Cómo refutar algo cuando ella llevaba en la sangre la culpa de la destrucción de aquella belleza helada que ahora le decía Rey?

No.

Con su vida iba a defenderlo ya sus ideales, e iba a borrar del mapa a todo aquel que le quisiera lastimar.

Ella era la general Mila Babicheva y con su vida, defendería a su Rey Omega, Yuri Plisetsky.

 **Continuara**

Hola a todos, quise probar algo diferente espero que les haya gustado.


End file.
